User blog:Jman44880/Character idea - Wraps
Alright let's do this.. THEME: Mummy NAME: We could call him Wraps or alternatively R.A.P.S. (pronounciation remains the same) R.A.P.S. stands for : Restricted (as in imprisoned) : Ancient/Alien (haven't decided yet) : Pathogenic (disease-carrying) : Symbiote (organism wich lives in unison with a host body without negative effects for either of them) APPEARANCE: He's a mummy with white-ish bandages and sandy skin, he gains dark-brown/black scales for armor. Walks with a limp when below 20% HP. His death animation: Gets knocked into the air (like commando) but his body gets blown away like sand by the wind and only bandages land on the ground. BACKSTORY: There was an archeological dig on a seemingly deserted planet... The people who lived there were all annihalated by some kind of synthetic bacteria which took over the minds of the infected. Only 5 specimens of the infected, now undead, were safely contained and prepared for transport. But after an accident only specimen no. 1 made it off the planet with a group of 3 scientists. These 3 named the specimen Wraps, from his acronym R.A.P.S. and sent him to their lab facilities for testing. The transport he was loaded on was called...the USS Contact Light. STATS: HP: 115 + 28 per level Move speed: 1.2 Attack speed: 69.00 HP regen: 0.6 + 0.12 per level Damage: 13 +3 per level Armor: 0 + 1 per level Jump height: 2.5 Crit chance: 1% ABILITIES: Wraps is a mid-range fighter/tank with some great AoE abilities. Time for a closer look: : Z - Bandage strike ''- basic attack (0 sec cooldown, only needs to finish the animation) : Wraps hits all enemies in front of him with his bandages for 100% damage. Range is approx. half of CHEF's attack range. : ''X - Scarab armor - AoE damage and stun + armor + increased HP regen (6 sec cooldown, can still gain armor while on cd) : Scarabs form from the dead bodies of Wraps's enemies and attach themselves to him to form armor and grant regen (max 10 scarabs for +10 armor and +10 HP regen/sec (or less if that turns out to be too strong)) : Activate to detonate your armor, dealing 70% damage per scarab in a small radius around Wraps (range like his basic attack or less) and stunning enemies for 0.5 seconds. : C - Spring jump - a dodging jump (3 sec cooldown) : Wraps shapes his legs into springs and jumps 3x normal jump height (normal jump height is like the commando or less) : Similar to commando and sniper's third ability but it's a jump instead of a roll and doesn't grant invulnerability. : Damages and briefly stuns nearby enemies for 80% damage on landing. : V - Bandage pull - AoE damage and stun (8 sec cooldown) : Wraps pulls in up to 10 nearby enemies with his bandages, dealing 150% damage and stunning them and nearby enemies for 1 second. The pull works on jellyfish and evolved lemurians aswell. : Upgrade: allows you to pull in more (15?, 20?) enemies. I hope he's interesting and fun enough, in case I forgot something please tell me and I'll add it :) Category:Blog posts